


An Urgent Spate of Gossip

by keerawa



Series: Neverweres [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, POV Outsider, Podfic Available, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little more tequila, a little less demon-hunting ... things could've gone a whole other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Urgent Spate of Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://devon99.livejournal.com/profile)[**devon99**](http://devon99.livejournal.com/) suggested a series of AU drabbles. I'm calling them [Neverweres](http://keerawa.livejournal.com/tag/neverweres).

What, the hot guy working the register? Uh-uh. That's Dean Winchester. And the Winchesters are damaged goods. The dad's been banned from every bar in Lawrence.

Dean's a high school drop-out. He never works the night shift. Told the manager its because his brother Sam has _nightmares_.

I know, right?

Sam's the quiet one. The smart one. But there's something creepy about that kid. He draws awful things - blood and fire and yellow eyes. Last year Johnny Marshall, who'd been pushing Sam around, walked off the soccer field and stepped in front of a bus.

Exactly. Better keep your distance.


End file.
